


Card Games

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Card Games, Drabble, Fun, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, where’d you put the-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based of a Tumblr game where a drabble would be posted with a phrase and a ship. I got the phrase "where’d you put the-?" and Lando/Han ship. I figured if it was Lando and Han, there would be some kind of gambling game going on. Maybe I'll add to this later...





	Card Games

Han’s face fell. He wasn’t merely in disbelief. It was a complete collapse of the roguish grin that had taken over his features since the card game began. Han’s eyes traced over Lando’s face, but Lando revealed nothing.

Instead, he leaned back in his chair, the smile quickly dissolving into a laugh.

Lando could never remain so composed during times like this. When he managed to do one over Han. Han could never hide his emotions. And this time? He was lost. He fashioned himself a master gambler. A con man no one could ever trick. 

Lando had to hand it to himself - it had been a sneaky move.

“Where is it?”

Lando just laughed louder.

“Come on, hands up! Let me see.”

Lando obliged with an easy grin, and Han leaned forward, lifting up off his seat. He grabbed one sleeve, then the other, patting them fiercely, the expression of frustration only getting more severe.

Han sat back down, staring hard at the other man.

“Hey, come on now, where’d you put the….”

Lando raised his eyebrows, innocently. “I suppose if you really want to know where I hid the card, you’ll have to do a more… thorough search.”

“Oh.”


End file.
